


Clary's Blush

by Writesalott



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Romance, clary storms in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writesalott/pseuds/Writesalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little story about Clary barging into Alec and Magnus's apartment. Takes place after City of Heavenly Fire and the Shadowhunter Academy Series but otherwise doesn't follow the canon. I originally wrote this as part of my main Malec story 'Malec's point of view of the mortal instruments' but after 'The Long Conversation' came out, it contradicted the canon so I cut it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clary's Blush

“I am so mad at Jace!” Clary said as she stormed into Magnus’s apartment. 

“Good morning to you too,” Alec said.

“You too!” Clary said. “I know you gave him ideas.” She was giving Alec a look of deep suspicion.

“Hey biscuit,” Magnus greeting Clary. He had just walked in and noticed Clary glaring at Alec. “Hey what’s that for?” Clary ignored him.

“What has Jace done this time?” Alec asked deciding by Clary’s tone of voice that she was mostly angry at Jace anyway.

Clary blushed bright red. Her face was almost the colour of her hair.

“Wow,” Alec said. “With that blush it must have been really embarrassing.” He laughed. Clary didn’t answer but a moment later Jace came bursting into the room through the door Clary hadn’t closed behind her.

“Clary!” He said and he managed to put so much love and relief into the word that Alec was perplexed at what he could have done to make Clary look so fierce.

“I have been looking everywhere for you!” Jace said. “You just ran off and I…”

“It’s your fault!”

“My fault?!” Jace was meeting her tone but there wasn’t anger in his voice like there was in hers.

“If I recall correctly it takes two,” Jace said.

“You started it.”

“Maybe but you finished it.” Clary looked so mad. She was glaring daggers at Jace. Alec was starting to fear for Jace’s safety.

“It’s a good thing anyway,” Jace said smiling.

“Good thing!” Clary yelled.

“Oh course,” Jace said.

“I am way to young for this,” Clary said. “This just can’t be happening.”

“You did the test three times,” Jace said. “Though I have no idea how that strange stick is supposed to test anything. Really mundane science continues to confuse me.”

“Oh yeah,” Clary said. “Well there’s other mundane sciences that you don’t know about.”

“I am sure there are.” He looked nonplussed.

“Sciences that could get rid of it,” Clary said but she immediately regretted it. The look of complete misery that crossed Jace’s face took all her anger away. She knew she would do anything to never see that horrible misery on his face again.

“I’m sorry!” She said running over to him and holding him tight. “I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around her.

“I would never,” Clary tried again. Jace just held her close. She closed her eyes.

“Hold the phone,” Magnus said. “Clary are you pregnant?” Clary winced. Jace seemed to glow with pride. Alec laughed.

“Jace,” Alec said throwing a pillow at him making sure not to hit Clary. “She is the one who is supposed to be glowing not you.” Jace picked up the pillow and throw it back at his parapati without letting go of Clary.

“Oh this is so exciting,” Magnus said all in a flutter. “Have you told your mom Clary?”

“Not yet,” Clary said. “I was kinda hoping it was just a false positive.”

“You shouldn’t rely on such easily fouled tests,” Magnus said walking over to her. He held out his hand. “May I?” She nodded. Magnus put his hand over her currently flat stomach. He smiled. “Definitely pregnant.” He said. 

Clary groaned. “I am going to get fat.”

“No your not,” Jace said matter of factly.

“Huh Jace,” Clary said. “Do you even know how this works.”

“Oh course I do silly,” Jace said. “But you are not going to simply get fat. You are going to get really fat.” He grinned and no one in the room judged Clary for kicking him full in the chest as hard as she could. He flow back into the wall and left a dent.

“You should tell your mom,” Magnus said. “She will be happy for you.”

“But we aren’t even married!” Clary said.

“That’s easily solved,” Jace said getting up off the ground with shadowhunter grace. “Marry me.” He said simply like he was asking if she wanted to go for a walk on the beach.

Clary stared at him. “Really?” She asked.

Jace rolled his eyes. “No I asked cause I really think it’s a horrible idea. Oh course really!”

“Just like that?” Clary said. 

“No not just like that,” Jace said. “Gese women after everything we have been through after I showed you the herondale house and my hopes we’d live there someday, you didn’t think I knew you were wife material?”

“I…” Clary started. “Oh right.”

“I guess I can blame hormones now for your scatterbrained-ness,” Jace said laughing.

“This is still your fault,” Clary said in a small voice. “You knew if you got me going enough I wouldn’t pay attention to details like condoms.” 

“And we have reached way-too-much-information,” Alec said with humor. “Why don’t you guys go home and tell Jocelyn and Luke. I am sure they will be thrilled and plan a shotgun wedding and everything.” Alec was nudging/shoving them out the door.

“Bye, now,” he said. “Don’t forget to invite us to the wedding.”

Once the door was closed behind him Alec slumped against the wall.

“So much drama,” Alec said. “Kids these days huh?”

“Alec you are basically the same age as them,” Magnus reminded him.

“Didn’t feel like it just then,” Alec said, but he sat down on the sofa and Magnus came to sit next to him.

“I’m happy for Jace,” Alec said. “I know he had wanted this for a really long time.”

“I figured as much from the happy aura that surrounded him,” Magnus laughed.

Alec sat there next to Magnus. There were enjoying some the few moments of alone adult time while Max was at his grandparents and Alec wasn’t going to waste it on Clace.

“We still have a few hours until mom brings Max back,” Alec said softly. Magnus picked up on it right away.

“Oh dear,” Magnus said. “What could we do for a few hours.”

“I can think of a few things,” Alec said and got up off the couch, pulling his shirt off as he went. Magnus stood up and followed Alec into the bedroom.


End file.
